Heart to Heart: You're My Favorite Drug
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Abby has some questions that only McGee can truthfully answer for her. What will the discussion lead them to conclude not only about themselves but each other? McAbby. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Heart to Heart: You're my Favorite Drug  
**by Special Agent Starr

Abby paced back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth. She was surprised her trail hadn't started smoking and caught the carpet on fire. An even bigger shock is that there wasn't smoke rising from her head! With the rate of questions, possibilities, uncertainty, confusion, and frustration, it was bound to overheat at any second. She just didn't get it! Stopping in mid spin to begin her way back down the path, a decision forced its way through the mangled mess in her brain telling her the only solution to getting any kind of answers she was seeking.

'Of course! I need someone else's perspective, someone with experience and knowledge on the subject!'

Rubbing her thumb and forefinger across the bottom of her chin she tried to narrow a group down to those specifications. She pulled her jaw back as she realized how much that limited her options. Then the number decreased to an even smaller amount when she added in other factors. Like, those who weren't in prison or that she had a restraining order against or one's that would still even talk to her. That left only one candidate and he was the first one she'd thought of first. She'd pushed him back though because she didn't want to bother him with this. He was, after all, the only one that still cared about her, at least in the sane, legitimate way.

Weighing her new choices of either asking for his input or driving herself insane with not knowing to the point of possible explosion, she opted for the first. Only if he wasn't busy and she really hoped he wasn't but doing the courteous thing, she pulled out her cell. Normally, she would have just went over to his place unannounced but she figured that it would be better for him to be truthful if he would help her, than to have him just saying things to get her out of his hair. Flipping her phone open she hit the button for the second number on her speed-dial and waited.

"Hello?" the familiar voiced drifted from the other end after just two rings.

"Hi Timmy, did you not check your Caller ID?" she wondered, usually he'd include the name of the caller.

"Oh, hi Abs. No, I didn't… kind of wrapped up in a documentary I'm watching"

"… So you're busy then." She tried her best to disguise the disappointment in her tone.

She could almost hear him turn his full attention to the phone then, "Not really… Why, is something wrong?"

"You could say that." She gave a tiny chuckle but heard the soft creaking of the couch as he, no doubt, started to move, "Oh no Tim, nothing's _wrong_ wrong!" she assured him.

"Okay?" he replied unsurely.

"I was just… um curious if you were doing anything tonight because I um… I-" She didn't know if she should just come right out and say it or what, but then she heard a shaking collar in the background that provided her an outlet, "I wanted to see Jethro." Yes, that was it. She wanted to see Jethro. There was the sound of rustling from the other end like the phone had been dropped and then a lot of… sniffing and panting.

"Boy, calm down! She's not even here yet!" McGee reprimanded the canine but she could hear the laughter in his tone. "Yeah sure Abs, c'mon over, clearly he's excited to- Ew, Jethro you got slobber all over the phone!"

She giggled and sighed in relief, "Alright, I'll be right over."

"Okay." He said in disgust from the goo now coating his cell.

Smiling as she closed and ended the call, she hadn't even realized she was already standing in front of her door pulling at the brass knob to make her exit. It was time to get her answers.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Here's a tiny intro to this story. I know where it's going I just don't know how it's going to get there format wise. Like if I should do multiple chapters or just knock it all out in the next one. Think I'm rooting for the chapters though because there's going to be a lot of talking going on between those two. =] Anyway, let me know what you think about it. I already have a sequel planned so hopefully you all enjoy this enough to continue}**


End file.
